¿Quién soy?
by SapphieBubu
Summary: La organización ha caido, Kudo ha vuelto a ser él mismo... y yo... ahora, ¿Quién soy?


_****Hola!^^ bueno, pues que decir, nada más que, esta es la primera historia que subo aqui a FanFiction, es un Drabble que escribí hace ya bastante tiempo, y que tambien está publicado en el foro de Meitantei Conan._

_**Summary: **La Organización ha caido, Kudo vuelve a ser él mismo, y yo... yo ahora... ¿Quién soy?  
><em>

_**Disclaimer**: Ni Ai Haibara ni el resto de personajes de Detective Conan me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandisimo Aoyama, aunque este me cede a Kaito los fines de semana, para mi entero disfrute personal ^/^  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>** ¿Quién soy?**_

_by: Sapphie.N  
><em>

¿Quién soy...? Esta es la pregunta que me hago a mi misma todos los días al levantarme ¿Quién soy? Todavía no he encontrado respuesta a esa difícil pregunta, me la repito cada mañana al mirarme al espejo, pero no encuentro respuesta, mi propio reflejo me miente, ¿Quién soy...? ¿Soy solo una niña de 7 años, que va a la escuela como cualquier otra , que tiene amigos y se lo pasa bien jugando con ellos?, no, que va, es mucho más complicado, todo el mundo piensa que soy solo esa niña, Ai Haibara, la niña que el profesor Agasa acogió en su casa, la niña que forma parte de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, esa niña con el pelo color castaño claro, que es muy reservada y no expresa sus sentimientos, pero no, no soy esa persona, aunque todo el mundo lo crea, bueno todo el mundo no, todos menos él, si él... Kudo, él la única persona capaz de hacerme esbozar una sonrisa, mi único amor verdadero y, que por desgracia no me es correspondido y mucho menos ahora, ahora que ha vuelto a ser él, el joven Detective Adolescente Shinichi Kudo, así es, desde que encontré el antídoto del APTX 4869 y el consiguió destruir esa maldita organización, nos hemos distanciado mucho, él ha vuelto al instituto, está saliendo con Ran, su amiga de la infancia de la que está profundamente enamorado, y yo me me veo envuelta en esta difícil decisión, seguir siendo Ai Haibara, la estudiante de primaria o tomarme el antídoto y volver a ser Shiho Miyano, la chica de 17 años, que trabajaba para una Organización malvada y que creó un veneno que era capaz de encoger a las personas, Kudo me insistía todos los días que me tomará el antídoto, que fuera al instituto, hiciera amigas y encontrara a alguien especial, lo que él no sabía es que él era especial, y que si volviera a ser Shiho no me quedaría nada, ni nadie, mis padres, mi hermana, todos muertos, esa maldita Organización me lo quitó todo, absolutamente todo, aunque también me regaló algo bueno, una nueva vida, una vida como Ai Haibara, si me quedo siendo Ai, y no me tomo el antídoto, por lo menos tendría al profesor Agasa, y a ellos, esos tres niños gritones, Ayumi Yoshida, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya y Genta Kojima, si, la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, lo quiera reconocer o no, esos inocentes niños consiguen divertirme, y me hacen sentir, no se... normal, consiguen hacer que me olvide de mi pasado, de la Organización, de mis padres, de Akemi...incluso de Kudo...¿Qué hago? No se que hacer...¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada?

-¡AI! - la voz de esos tres me sacó de mis pensamientos, es verdad, estabamos andando hacia al colegio, cuando esa pregunta me pasó la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- les pregunté indiferente.

-Ai, nos habías asustado, no nos escuchabas e ibas con la mirada perdida – dijo Ayumi con cara de preocupación

-Tranquila estoy bien- le dije para tranquilizarla

-En serio, Haibara, si te preocupa algo, puedes decírnoslo – murmuró Mitsuhiko

-Recuerda que somos tus amigos- añadió Genta

Amigos, que bien sonaba esa palabra, la verdad es que Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko han sido mis primeros y únicos amigos.

-Si, somos AMIGOS, ¿verdad?- les dije yo

-¡CLAAROOO!- respondieron todos al unísono

Vaya, al parecer esta decisión no me va a resultar tan difícil, estos niños, con solo una palabra han coseguido sacarme de dudas, hay que reconocer que son los mejores amigos que he tenido nunca, creo que ya lo tengo todo claro...

-Ayumi ¿Te ocurre algo?- le pregunté al ver que parecía algo triste

-No, nada... solo que hecho de menos a Conan...¡Espera, me has llamado Ayumi!

-¡Pues claro! Somos amigas, tu misma lo has dicho – dije dedicándole una gran sonrisa, Ayumi sonrió aun mas que yo y asintió.

-Hagamos un pacto – dijo Mitsuhiko, el resto lo miramos sorprendidos- De que seremos amigos para siempre – Dijo extiendo su mano, Genta y Ayumi lo siguieron, y yo no lo dudé ni un segundo, puse mi manos sobre las suyas, y el pacto estaba sellado.

Si, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi decisión está tomada, si, esto es lo mejor que podría hacer, al fin y al cabo, estos chicos necesitan a alguien que les vigile sus locuras, me volví a repetir la misma pregunta, pero ahora ya tenía una respuesta.

¿Quién soy?

Yo soy Ai Haibara.

* * *

><p><em>Cortito, cortito ¿verdad?<em>

_Sip, eso ya lo se yo xD _

_Y bueno, dejándo a un lado la brevedad del Drabble, ¿que os pareció? _

_todos los alagos, tomatazos, y críticas constructivas me las dejais en un review?_

_ off.  
><em>


End file.
